<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Издержки профессии by GrenkaM, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588193">Издержки профессии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenkaM/pseuds/GrenkaM'>GrenkaM</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021'>WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Multi, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenkaM/pseuds/GrenkaM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— А еще пару лет назад мы таких, как вы, расстреливали! — добродушно поприветствовал Кару орденский офицер. Кажется, лейтенант? Она так и не разобралась за ночь в запутанной системе званий и в символах на нарукавных повязках. Но больше никто не мог взять интервью у самого Кайло Рена, Верховного лидера Первого ордена, палача свободных миров, победителя в Галактической войне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Издержки профессии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А еще пару лет назад мы таких, как вы, расстреливали! — добродушно поприветствовал Кару орденский офицер. Кажется, лейтенант? Она так и не разобралась за ночь в запутанной системе званий и в символах на нарукавных повязках. Но больше никто не мог взять интервью у самого Кайло Рена, Верховного лидера Первого ордена, палача свободных миров, победителя в Галактической войне.</p><p>Орден, родившийся в пламени реванша, сплавивший воедино осколки Империи и потомков федералов, выстоял в войне с новой Республикой, измотал ее войска, уничтожил столицу, обглодал моральный дух, проглотил Сопротивление, не поморщившись. И водрузил свои знамена на гниющих останках демократии.</p><p>Кара Аххен была не из столицы. Средний класс, умеренно хорошее образование, карьера в СМИ… она единственная из всей редакции поехала на подписание капитуляции. Потому что люди должны были запомнить этот день не только из торжественных реляций Первого ордена. Победители не скупились на приглашения для журналистов.</p><p>Но когда Кара вошла под своды бывшего дворца демократии, где черные пятна копоти после штурма завесили алыми тряпками, то увидела, что в ложе для прессы она будет одна. Никто не пришел. Все оплакивали старый мир и дрожали от страха.</p><p>Потом в большой редакционной статье, которую прочли миллионы, Кара писала про горечь побежденных. Про алые и белые живые стены из штурмовиков, между которыми неторопливо двигалась высоченная фигура в черном. Про короткую речь победителя: «Я принёс вам мир и правду. Но горе предателям!»</p><p>Кара не поставила свою фамилию в статью. Но, как оказалось, в Первом Ордене ее запомнили и без этого. Поэтому через два года, когда Кайло Рен решил рассказать подданным о себе, выбор пал на нее — ту самую наивную журналистку. В редакцию позвонили и отказ главного редактора, сделанный без ведома Кары, не приняли. Теперь транспортник нёс ее в околопланетное пространство, где покоился дредноут «Превосходство».</p><p>На «Превосходстве» Кару завели в пустую комнату, где из обстановки был только длинный стол с рядом стульев, похожих на сидячие гробы, и креслом-гробом побольше во главе. Сопровождающий молча удалился, пневмодверь с тихим шипением закрылась, отрезав Кару от внешнего мира. Здесь было тихо. И пусто. «Стерильно», — пришла в голову неуместная ассоциация. Кара медленно обошла стол по кругу. Садиться в гроб-стул не хотелось, от кресла она шарахнулась. Ткнулась неуместная мысль, что ее тут заперли навсегда. Оставят умирать без пищи и воды. Богатое воображение подсунуло картинку как будто с камеры наблюдения: она в безумии и бреду бросается на эти равнодушные стены, а ее криков никто не слышит...</p><p>С трудом отмахнувшись от навязчивой фантазии, Кара выбрала угол — как раз напротив двери, подальше от кресла, и подперла плечом стену. Она постарается продержаться как можно дольше... даже тогда, в пустой журналистской ложе, она не потеряла самообладания. Одна среди всех этих... орденцев.</p><p>Спустя полчаса ожидания ноги затекли, а плечо ныло. Ближайший гроб-стул подмигивал ей отполированным треугольным сиденьем.</p><p>Пневмодвери снова зашипели, мысль ушла. В клубах пара появилась чёрная фигура. Кара растерянно моргнула, охватывая взглядом Верховного лидера. Он не изменил привычному длиннополому одеянию, но вместо шлема просто набросил на голову капюшон. Тёмные глаза мрачно поблескивали из тени, мертвенный свет ламп лизал яркий рот и узкий подбородок длинного лица.<br/>
— Если вы собрались стоять всю аудиенцию, то стоит снять туфли, — Кайло Рен кивнул на ее «официальную» обувь на высоком каблуке и сел во главе стола. — Сами подойдете или сначала демонстрация Силы?</p><p>Кара молча подошла, стала ближе. Кайло Рен какое-то время просто смотрел на неё, потом раздраженно закатил глаза. Чуть дернул пальцами, и ближайший стул отъехал, скрежеща по полу, ткнул Кару под коленки.</p><p>— У меня есть полчаса, — проговорил Рен, — и лучше бы вам начать задавать вопросы.</p><p>Он скинул капюшон, недовольно скривился, оттолкнулся от стола, заставив тяжелое кресло отъехать назад. Затем упёрся локтями в колени и выругался сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Раз они такие неудобные, зачем вы их держите, - пискнула Кара, вертясь на неудобном треугольном сидении. Закинуть ногу на ногу не выходило — она соскальзывала. Сидеть, разведя ноги в юбке, было неприлично.<br/>
— Это первый вопрос? — Рен тут же вперился в Кару взглядом. — Странно. Но я отвечу. Когда людям неудобно, скрывать правду сложнее. Раздражение от неудобного седалища заставляет людей забыть, что они хотели утаить от меня. В этой комнате правду узнавать занятнее и легче, чем в пыточной.</p><p>— Я готовилась, — зачем-то пробормотала Кара, красная от унижения под слоем косметики. — Начнём с ваших мистических способностей. Это правда, что вы считаете себя избранным?</p><p>— Правда, — Кайло Рен усмехнулся почти очаровательно. — Мой дед был рабом, а стал самым могущественным человеком в галактике. Но не успел закончить. Поэтому, если так выразиться, я подхватил его меч и знамя. Галактика будет покорена, настанет наконец мир, отменят рабство.</p><p>— Но сначала вы утопите всех, кто против, в их собственной крови? — выдала Кара, журналистской печенкой почуяв, что у интервьюера игровое настроение и он готов поговорить неформально.</p><p>Пафос момента был сбит тем, что Кара опять едва не соскользнула с кресла. Она встала, чувствуя на себе взгляд «самого могущественного человека в Галактике» и пересела на стол, одним бедром. Высоковато, но все равно удобнее этих пыточных стульев.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, хотя подчинённых я душил и за меньшее, — взгляд Рена потеплел самую чуточку. — Что касается крови, она лилась при Высокой Республике, при Последней Республике, однако при Империи — гораздо меньше. Где это возможно, я за бескровное решение вопроса. Но порой мне не оставляют выбора.</p><p>— Вас называют тираном. Кем вы сами себя считаете? — Кара постаралась задать вопрос максимально кротко.</p><p>Рен чуть склонил голову, откинувшись в кресле. Он не отвечал довольно долго, и Кара сухо сглотнула, решив, что все-таки перегнула палку.</p><p>— Тиран — это тот, кто захватил власть силой, — мягко ответил Рен. — Я не захватывал Первый Орден, а возглавил его после гибели Верховного лидера Сноука. Уверен, вы знаете об этом, раз готовились, — он чуть улыбнулся. — Орден предлагает подконтрольным мирам то, от чего они не могут отказаться. Это — договор. Я же скромный диктатор, который лишь контролирует, чтобы условия договора соблюдались.</p><p>— Я не вижу разницы между тираном и диктатором, — поморщилась Кара.</p><p>— Она в том, что при неограниченной власти обоих тиран еще и мучитель по натуре. А диктатор все подчиняет цели, и если мучает, то из неизбежности. Чтоб хоть так дошло.</p><p>Кайло подарил ей долгий тяжёлый взгляд, от которого Кара затрепетала.<br/>
— Вот простой пример. За террористов из Сопротивления отвечают их семьи и друзья. Но сам процесс наказания тех, кто укрывает террористов, мне лично удовольствия не приносит.</p><p>— Ничего личного, только бизнес? — Кара нервно одернула юбку.</p><p>— Только строительство государства, — поправил её Кайло. — Спрашивайте дальше про личную жизнь.</p><p>— Вы взяли следующий вопрос из моей головы? — Кара снова покраснела, потому что на словосочетании «личная жизнь» ей представилось… всякое.</p><p>— Я много лет работал у Сноука допросчиком, — Рен неуловимо улыбнулся углом рта. — И сейчас догадаться было нетрудно. Про личную жизнь диктатора не должно быть известно никому. Это слабое, уязвимое место. Но она есть, да. Я живой человек с нормальными... желаниями.<br/>
И он скользнул взглядом по Каре - медленно, демонстративно. Словно приглашающе.</p><p>— Раз не должно быть известно, значит, и вопроса не будет, — Кара вдруг рассердилась. Сложила руки на груди и крепко сжала бёдра. Ещё не хватало расспрашивать этого кровавого ти... диктатора про его желания.</p><p>— Но вам же любопытно, — кровавый диктатор кокетливо прищурился поверх сложённых домиком пальцев.</p><p>— Мне любопытно, — Кара соскочила со стола, одернув юбку, — как и всем вашим подданным, что с нами будет! Когда сможем вздохнуть свободно?! Когда небо снова станет чистым?! !</p><p>Она пошатнулась, чуть не упала. Зажала рот рукой, в ужасе наблюдая, как Кайло Рен медленно поднимается с кресла. Он улыбался, показывая неровные, чуть более острые, чем у нормального человека, зубы. Смотрел на неё, не то торжествуя, не то издеваясь.</p><p>— Это... это не я, — пролепетала Кара, пятясь, — не мои...</p><p>— Не твои мысли, — мягко подтвердил Кайло Рен, — это слова агитатора Сопротивления, который собирает представителей всех независимых СМИ каждый четверг под видом религиозной службы. Я давно за ним охочусь, а ты мне его только что выдала, спасибо.</p><p>Кара всхлипнула. Закрыв лицо руками привалилась к столу. Ей уже не оправдаться...</p><p>— Ещё я видел, — Кайло Рен подошёл слишком близко. В голове промелькнул дурацкий заголовок «Шок! Сенсация! Стало известно название парфюма Кайло Рена!». Кара нервно икнула, сжавшись ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Я видел, — Рен усмехнулся, — что тебе там не понравилось. И агитатор тебя взбесил. Ты пересматривала потом записи со мной и сравнивала... и как?</p><p>Рен убрал руки Кары от лица, склонился над ней, заглядывая в глаза:<br/>
— В чью пользу сравнение?</p><p>Кара в ответ только всхлипнула надрывно — страх парализовал ее. Но не только страх, к ее стыду.</p><p>— Не хочешь говорить? — Рен ещё придвинулся, от его шепота по спине у Кары побежали толпы мурашек. — Но я же все равно узнаю...</p><p>— Я просто журналист. Я просто пытаюсь говорить людям и другим разумным существам правду, — Кара чувствовала тёплое дыхание на собственных губах. И внутри неё нечто маленькое и испуганно-восторженное вопило не переставая, ведь её, как в плохом голофильме, собирался отыметь ужасный диктатор прямо на столе.</p><p>Она услышала смешок, значит, Рен услышал её мысль.<br/>
— Стол так стол, — шепнул он, и грубые швы кожаной перчатки царапнули её бедро, пробираясь под юбку.</p><p>Кара откинулась на ледяную поверхность того самого стола и закрыла глаза, не желая видеть свое падение... лишь ощущать. На шипение пневмодвери она и вовсе не обратила внимания.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Генерал Хакс, злой ещё с прошлого месяца, окинул взглядом конференц-зал. Предполагалось, что блядский Рен даёт тут интервью оппозиционной журналистке. И правда — была журналистка, одна штука. Лежала с закрытыми глазами прямо на столе, извивалась и жалобно постанывала. А Кайло Рен сидел, удобно расположившись, в кресле поодаль и, судя по довольной ухмылке, развлекался прямо в разуме «гостьи».<p>— Что это ты делаешь?</p><p>— Не мешай, Хакс, я смотрю кино, чего от меня оппозиция хочет.</p><p>— И чего?</p><p>— Ты не поверишь. Проще показать. Секунду, транслирую...</p><p>— Ы-ы-ы. С членом она тебе польстила.</p><p>— Тебе тоже. Смотри, ты вон там, слева.</p><p>— Только не говори, что рыцари Рен тоже участвуют.</p><p>— Уже приходили и пошли за новой порцией смазки.</p><p>— М-да. А в конце что будет?</p><p>— Ну либо ты на ней женишься после того, как подложил под весь орден, либо я.</p><p>— Я вообще против брака.</p><p>—А ее это не волнует. В зад имел? Плеткой бил? Теперь женись и добрей. И разрушитель ей подари.</p><p>— Так, хватит, я пошёл.</p><p>— Тебя вечером ждать?</p><p>— Определённо. И чтоб никаких женщин!</p><p>— Слово Верховного лидера!</p><p>— Мы сегодня пьём или ебемся, кстати?</p><p>— Как пойдёт.</p><p>— Тогда убери виски и не начинай заранее. Пить ты, Рен, не умеешь.</p><p>— Хакс, ты сам-то хочешь кончить?</p><p>— Определённо.</p><p>— Тогда дрочи себе!!! Отвлекаешь, я из-за тебя вискарь пролил.</p><p>— Не из-за меня. Вон, дамочка, кажется кончила.</p><p>— Три раза со мной и только раз с тобой, между прочим.</p><p>— Если бы допрос проводил я, было бы шесть один в мою пользу.</p><p>— Это не допрос.</p><p>— Да-да, конечно. Ты только фантазии смотришь, и даже не заглядываешь туда, где она хранит настоящие секреты.</p><p>— Уел. Но она правдорубка, каких поискать. Сделаю ее главой издательства и выдам грант на что-то хорошее... на что?</p><p>— Истории сироток с помоек. Орден открывает детдома по всем подконтрольным мирам... тема благодарная. На слезу и патриотизм прошибает. Дети — наше будущее.</p><p>— Принято... сейчас уже сворачиваться с ней буду. Вызови-ка меддроида. Проснётся в медотсеке, отправится домой. Получит должность и деньги. И до конца жизни будет гадать, трахали мы ее всей толпой или приснилось.</p><p>— Припрется ещё...</p><p>— Ну, тогда точно трахнем. Она горяча... Ну что, подкинем монетку, кто вискарь минетом сегодня закусывает?</p><p>— Рен, я больше не поведусь.</p><p>— Жаль, жаль... а за расширение финансирования отсосешь?</p><p>— Если только за новый Старкиллер.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>